A Midnight Swim
by Dayraider
Summary: Ike and Soren finally confess their love for one another. YAOI WARNING Rated M for light lemony goodness


A Midnight Swim

Soren lay awake on his bedroll, staring at the top of the tent, unable to sleep. The rest of the mercenaries had been quiet for a while, no doubt fast asleep as the day's training had been rough and hard. They had spent the day preparing to help Crimea defend itself from its neighbor, Daein, who had begun sending raiding parties into the peaceful land of Crimea.

Sighing, he turned onto his stomach, wondering if the dying fire would provide enough light to read by. It was then that he heard someone outside. Grabbing one of his daggers he took a small peek out of his tent to see who it was. The campsite was bathed in the warm glow of the dying fire and the bright light of the full moon, so he was able to see clearly. To his surprise, it was Ike, the blue-haired leader of the mercenaries. The tall swordsman was fully dressed and sneaking away from his tent toward the forest.

Still fully dressed himself, Soren slowly snuck out from his tent, being quiet so Ike wouldn't hear him. Slowly and stealthily, he started to follow his leader. As he did, he thought about Ike, his only friend in the world. He thought about how his life had changed a few years ago with the love that Ike had shown him. Unfortunately, this love that Ike had for him, seemed to stop at a brotherly level. For some time, Soren had been fostering a growing love for his commander, a love that went far beyond brotherly.

Soren continued to slowly follow his leader until they came to the edge of a lake. He remembered earlier that day stopping here to water the horses and resupply their water stores. Ike had commented that this was a beautiful lake and had even teased that he might sneak back here for a moonlight swim. It was then that it hit Soren. His eyes widened as he saw Ike removing his cape and then his belt. _Gods! He is going to do it!_

Quietly, he watched as Ike removed his shirt, bathing his chest in the moonlight. Soren's mouth got dry as he watched Ike remove his boots and with back turned, slowly slid his pants down. Despite his efforts to get a better look at the naked man, Soren was unable to see anything but Ike's perfect back and backside.

_Turn around, for the love of Crimea, turn around!_

Soren leaned forward more, trying in vain to get a peak at Ike's endowment. It was then that the branch he was leaning against snapped, causing the surprised youth to stumble rapidly down the slight incline, directly toward Ike.

With lightning reflexes, Ike spun around just in time to catch the falling Soren. He quickly reached out and pulled the mage to him, preventing him from falling into the water.

Soren had his arms up, hands covering his face. He was trembling in fright as he had been prepared to fall into the water and possibly get hurt. It was a few seconds that he realized that he had not in fact fallen into the water, but was still standing. A few more seconds and he realized that strong arms were around him and he was pressed close to something warm. He slowly took his hands away from his face to see the smiling face of Ike before him.

"You ok?" Ike whispered, a tough of mirth in his voice.

"Uh…yeah…" Soren stammered. He then realized the situation. He was being held by the object of his affection. The very naked object of his affection.

"Good." Ike replied. "If you would have fallen, you might have hurt yourself or gotten wet."

_Leave it up to Ike to state the obvious._ "Uh…yeah…" Soren repeated himself. He found that his face was getting warm and he was even trembling slightly. _Gods, what have I done?_

"Hey…you're trembling." Ike said softly, "You're ok now."

Soren slowly let his arms fall to his side, brushing against Ike's naked thighs as they did. "Th-thank you Ike. I…"

"You should have told me that you wanted to come for a swim." Ike said smiling, slowly letting go of the shaken youth. "I would have waited for you."

Soren took a small step back, fighting the urge to look down. He kept his eyes focused on Ike's. "I saw you sneaking out and…"

"Well, you are already here. Why not go for one anyway?" Ike asked. He reached out and, to Soren's surprise, slowly started to undo his belt. Instinctively he pulled away. _What the hell did I do that for?_

"Soren…" Ike whispered, "It's just us. Everyone else is asleep. Come on…" Again, Ike reached out, this time able to undo Soren's belt.

Soren felt Ike's hands travel inside his robes, slowly pulling them from his body. He was then surprised when Ike slowly got down on one knee, reaching for his boot.

"Here, let me help you with these." Ike said, taking one of Soren's boots in his hand. He slowly pulled them from Soren's foot and repeated the action on the other.

Soren closed his eyes. _Is this a dream? Is he…really undressing me?_ He snapped to his senses as he felt Ike slowly removing his shirt. "Ike…" he whispered.

"Shhhh..." Ike replied, totally removing the mage's shirt. "Let me do this." Ike hooked his fingers in Soren's pants and slowly pushed them down.

Instinctively, Soren covered his private as Ike removed his pants, carefully pulling them from each of his feet. He watched as Ike rose and stood before him. _I can't believe that this is happening!_

"Well, let's do this…" Ike said reaching down and gently taking Soren's hand. He turned and walked into the cool water, gently leading Soren as well. "Ah!" Ike exclaimed, "This water feels great!" He let go of Soren's hand when they were waist deep and proceeded to swim around.

Soren stood still, watching Ike swim. _He is so beautiful. What am I doing? There is no way he would…_

"Hey Soren, come on!" Ike said, as he swam up, interrupting Soren's thoughts. "The water feels so good." He then stopped and stood before the mage. "You…didn't come here to swim did you?"

Soren slowly shook his head.

Ike found his footing and walked up to Soren. "Why did you follow me then?"

"I…" Soren stammered. _How can I tell him?_ He felt tears filling his eyes. "Ike, I want you to know something."

Ike reached out and put his hand gently on Soren's shoulder. "Soren," he whispered, "I know why you are here."

Soren's eyes widened, "Yo-you do?" He felt Ike's hand trail down his arm, coming to rest on his thigh.

Ike nodded and reached out with his other hand, this one lightly touching Soren's chest. "I know how you feel Soren and…I feel the same way." He moved in closer. Then, leaning in, Ike lightly kissed Soren's soft lips.

It felt like a burst of energy shot through Soren. _He is…kissing me! Oh this feels so good!_ He reached up and lightly ran his fingers over Ike's cheek and then neck. "How long have you known?" he whispered as Ike broke off the kiss.

Ike chuckled. "I have known that you had feelings for me for a while but…I was afraid to talk to you. Then, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had them for you too." He then laughed, "I can't believe I am saying this."

Soren stared into Ike's eyes. "I can't believe it either." he said softly. He could feel his pulse racing and then let out a gasp as he felt Ike's fingers gently embracing his member, stroking it to a full erection. _Gods! He is touching me!_ He closed his eyes and laid his head on Ike's shoulder, enjoying the feelings Ike was giving him.

Ike continued to slowly stroke Soren's erection under the water. "You know," he whispered, "I have one too."

Soren chuckled and brought his arm up. Tentatively he reached out and made contact with Ike's member, now at full hardness. _Wow…its huge!_ He wrapped his fingers gently around it, amazed that he was actually touching Ike this way.

Ike sighed and continued to stroke Soren's member as he felt the mage doing the same to him. He put his free arm around him and pulled him closer. So close that their thighs, legs and feet were touching. "That feels so good Soren." he whispered.

With his head still buried in Ike's shoulder, Soren began to feel the familiar surge building. He closed his eyes and continued to pump his hand on Ike. His breathing began to quicken as did his pulse as he neared the inevitable climax.

Ike gently held Soren, knowing he was getting close by the quiet whimpers the youth was producing. Lowering his arm to Soren's backside, Ike gently cradled a cheek. He then picked up the speed at which he was stroking the youth.

Soren let go of Ike's erection and hugged him tightly, feeling surge after surge of pleasure shooting through him. He tried to keep his noise to a minimum but couldn't as he cried out in ecstasy as a power orgasm swept over his body. With eyes clenched shut, his body trembled and his legs got weak.

The sensation of bliss slowly left Soren and he found himself clutching tightly onto his commander. He was still breathing heavily and looking down at Ike's shoulder, he saw the remnants of a bite mark.

By now, Ike had let go of Soren's member and was returning the tight embrace. The youth was still trembling in his arms as he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. Wordlessly, Ike slowly rubbed his hands over Soren's back and backside until the mage had fully settled down.

Looking up into Ike's eyes, Soren smiled slightly. "That was…wonderful Ike. Thank you. But, you didn't…"

Ike smiled and slowly shook his head. "That's not important. What is important is that…I…" he swallowed, "I love you."

Tears welled up in Soren's eyes and a tightness radiated from his chest as he heard the words. It seemed that everything was so perfect. "I…love you too Ike," Soren whispered back. "And I want to pleasure you too." He reached down and gently took Ike's erection back into his hand.

Ike smiled at him. Like Soren, he was feeling both an incredible happiness and relief as he finally let his feelings known. He ran his fingers over Soren's cheek as he felt the mage start stroking him again. "Oh Soren…" he breathed.

Soren continued to pump his hand over his commander's large erection. His spirits couldn't have been higher. He had just heard those three words that he prayed would one day be said to him, and they had come from the lips of the very person he loved himself. _It's just so perfect! He loves me…and I love him!_ His thoughts were interrupted as Ike started gently grunting, his release near. Tightening his grip and pumping slightly faster brought a faint gasp from Ike.

It wasn't much longer before Ike stiffened up and grunted loudly as he released into the water. Feeling Ike's erection pulsing in his hand, Soren continued to stroke it through his orgasm. Eventually he slowed down and removed his hand, just to instantly be pulled into a tight hug.

"Soren…" Ike breathed, "That was wonderful."

Soren closed his eyes, tight in the embrace of the man that he loved, and sighed. He heard Ike softly say the words again and he couldn't help but choke up slightly. _Thank you gods! Thank you for making me curious enough to follow him._ He looked up into Ike's eyes and smiled. _Thank you._

(The End)


End file.
